Bronycomms 1-shot fanfic!
by Inuyasha Phantom
Summary: It's for a contest hosted by the Youtubers Bronycomms, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Thingy Ma-Bob: Hello, this is Hay7199 (from ze YouTube) I just want to say all characters belong to Bronycomms or Hasbro. There are three characters that belong to me (Maskmaker, Bluecole and Hollybeam) But all they are, are backround ponies, except for Maskmaker, he is important! Without anymore of this crappy bold print, we shall start!**

**Shadrow's House:**

Shadrow looked at the non-opened soda on the table, bored out of his pony-loving-mind. "I shall see if I can move it with my mind!" He said and stared at the Dr. Pepper for a little over 3 minutes. Until Fertro walked in and picked it up off the table, then licked it. "It is mine now! MUHAHAHAHA" He shouted looking at the ceiling for no apparent reason. "Hey, uh, how did you get inside my house?" Shadrow said looking at him. "I was bored and couldn't get into mine because I left the keys in my house" He said and opened the soda.

"But how did you- Never mind lets just drop it." Shadrow said, not wanting to get into one of those extended conversations with Fertro.

There was a sudden knock on the door "What dick is coming to your house at 4 in the afternoon?" Fertro complained. Then, walked to the door and looked outside. There was no one there. He looked at a medium size box that was left on the doorstep. "This better not be fan girl mail." Fertro said in an irritated tone of voice. Sense of course that kind of stuff came in every 2-3 days. "SHADROW SOMEBODY LEFT A BOX OF SOMETHING ON YOUR STEPS!" He yelled down the hallway. Then walked into the room, holding the box, he sat on the floor and opened it while Shadrow watched from the couch.

"It's an oil lamp!" Fertro said happily. Shadrow looked at the 'Oil Lamp' *Cough* Genie Lamp *Cough* for a moment, then went back to watching the Season 3 finale of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Fertro began to rub the dust off and at that exact moment, Shadrow shouted, "I WISH WE LIVED IN EQUESTRIA AS PONIES!" Then out of no where, a beam of light hits them.

**In Ponyville:**

"WATCH OUT!" Shouted a voice, as a pony with rainbow colored hair crashed into a barrel of apples and was getting yelled at by a old looking "Young whippersnappers! Always doin' yer crazy flien' and what not! Why, when I was yer age" Granny Smith droned on aboupony. t how being polite was better than flying any day. Rainbow Dash, the Rainbow haired one, darted off into the opposite direction, only to ram right into who? Well, none other than Twilight Sparkle. (Before the wing things).

"Hey, Twilight! I was going to practice some sick moves with AJ! Wanna come?" She asked, not even apologizing for knocking Twilight's books out of the magic. "Well, I could use the time to work on my new spell that turns green grass blue!" She smiled and picked them up with her mouth, shoving them into her bag and carrying the rest with magic.

After rounding up the gang, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and of course Pinkie Pie. They made their way to the fields just beyond Ponyville.

"Um, what's that?" Fluttershy's voice broke the silence, not far off, there where two ponies that where unconscious on the ground.  
Fluttershy, being who she is, was startled at the two unconscious ponies, staring at them for a moment, and then Applejack stood up, "Well, I'm guessin' we should check it out." AJ said walking over and was followed by the rest of the pony gang.

When they got over, they looked down only too see two ponies with both a yellow hued coat, one was darker than the other though. One had longer hair that was wavy-ish and was high lighted with orange/dark yellow and one that looked like he stuck his head out of a car window, with a dark yellow hair and orange high lights. Applejack looked at them more closely, one was an earth pony who had brown hoves and the other was a pegisi who all around looked normal.

All of the sudden, Winona darted forward and licked their faces as quickly as could be. The one with the wavy-ish hair started to wake up and the other one just laid their and rolled on his side away from Winona's licks. Shadrow, the one with the wavy-ish hair got up and looked around, then looked down. After about five minutes, he was still staring down at himself. "What... The... H*ll..." He said, looking at his pony body that he made through an OC creator. Then, turned and looked at his flank, a guitar and a music note was there. Then, Fertro woke up, looking around, when he seen Shadrow he was just laughing and laughing, "HA! You're a pony!" He taunted, as if it didn't faze him that they where in the world of Equestria that was based off an 80's toy commercial.

Fertro looked at his own flank and seen an Oreo, popcorn piece and a Cheeto. "I HAVE A OREO ON MY BUTT!" He shouted and ran around in circles, for a moment he seemed to be acting like Snips.

"Uh, are y'all seein' this too?" Applejack said and turned to the other ponies with a confused look. After a few minutes of conversation and a few arguments the mane 6 turned back to face the two yellow ponies that had some how ended up on the other side of the valley. So, they slowly trotted over.

"Hello, I am Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said as she and the others approached them, "May I know your names, and where you are from?" She said with a slight smile, as the two ponies looked at her for a moment.  
"We are from Australia!" Fertro blurted out, and Twilight seemed to be confused "I have never heard of 'Australia' in any of my books" the mare stated with a confusing look in her eyes.

"What my friend meant to say, is that we are from Appolusa, a branching town though." Shadrow stated, as he put a hoof over Fertro's mouth. "Ah! Appolusa! Do you by any chance know of a pony by the name of Braeburn?" Applejack asked excitedly, and Shadrow glanced to Fertro "No, we are from a branching town, like I said. Its called... Astailia!" Said Shadrow, with a kick of his hoof making a little dust rise into the air.  
"Well, why are ya here then?" Applejack asked, cocking her head slightly.

Fertro finally opened his mouth and said "We heard from Apple Rose, who heard from Golden Delicious, who heard from Apple Fritter, who heard from Auntie Applesauce. That this was a very nice town and had the best ponies... And apples!" He said, making him sound smarter than normal, though they where all apart of the Apple Family.

Shadrow quickly nodded, then Applejack tipped her hat, "Well, color me pleased as punch! Welcome to Ponyville!" She said with a smile and Twilight whispered something to her and Rairity.

"Well, I suppose I could do that!" AJ said with a shrug, then Rairity looked appalled for a minute then looked at Twilight with a sigh "Only if he wears the proper attire!" She said and looked at Shadrow with gaze ove him, taking mind measurements. Twilight nodded to them both, approvingly.

"Well, until y'all find somewhere to stay..." Applejack started, and Rairity finished. "You all may stay with us." She finished.

**Go to the next chapter for a 2 years later thing. IT'S CALLED AN EPILOGE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Four years after the appearance of Shadrow and Fertro...**

Rarity ironed a dress she was working on, and a filly bolted around near her feet. "Mama! Are you done with my dress for Aunt Pinkies party?" The white filly with yellow hair known as Diamond Drop shouted childishly. Shadrow walked in the room with a small colt who seemed a little bit older than Diamond Drop walked beside him, he was a yellow colt with an orange mane and went by the name Sun Strip. He already had his cutie mark and it was a drum stick, as he was clearly a musical pony. Shadrow looked at Rarity "Do you need any help?" Shadrow asked and Diamond Drop hopped out of the room, her hair somewhat resembled Pinkie Pie's.

Rarity nodded and left the ironing board as Shadrow took over, as Rarity left the room with the two foals.

**At the Farm~**

Applejack looked at a colt that had a light yellow mane and a light red hued coat. He smiled as he played with a puppy that resembled Winona, his name was Golden Apple. Fertro walked up behind Applejack and poked her, "Wha- oh hey!" AJ said with a smile, then turned back to Golden Apple "He got his cutie mark today..." She said nd pointed at his flank with her hoof to revile a golden apple with a bite taken out of it. He nodded with a smile, thinking about chow their cutie marks both related to food.


End file.
